Between a Sign and a Hard Place
Between a Sign and a Hard Place is the 20th episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis WE HAVE MONEY! KIND OF – Harry (Rob Estes) and Debbie (Lori Loughlin) have finally sold their home in Kansas and prepare for a Beverly Hills-style yard sale. Donna (Tori Spelling) reveals details of her separation to Kelly (Jennie Garth), and the two search for locations so Donna can open a clothing store in Beverly Hills. Silver (Jessica Stroup) and Dixon (Tristan Wilds) continue to deal with her recovery, while Liam (Matt Lanter) and Ethan's (Dustin Milligan) unlikely friendship continues to develop. Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) and Annie (Shenae Grimes) mend their broken friendship but when a scandal involving Naomi's dad erupts, Naomi's trust in Annie disappears. As Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) nears her due date, she and Navid (Michael Steger) interview prospective adoptive parents. Summary Kelly gets Silver and Sammy ready for school. Silver hands Kelly her homework. Kelly asks Silver if she will be ready to go back to school next week and Silver says sure. Harry goes through Debbie's garage sale boxes and tries to rescue his trinkets. Annie tells her parents that Naomi is giving her a ride to school. Debbie comments on how great it is that Annie is able to repair their friendship. Annie says she needs to have some girls to be her friends. Naomi arrives and Annie tells her that they are having a yard sale. The two then share some awkward conversation. Naomi sees a foosball table and the two make plans to play sometime. Liam sees Ethan at school and asks if he wants to skip class and go to the beach. Naomi walks up and tells Liam that Ethan won't cut class. Ethan speaks up and tells Liam that he wants to go. Navid helps Adrianna pick out her lunch by putting back her unhealthy choices and replacing them with healthy options. He asks if she is taking her vitamins and she says yes. Donna goes to a realtor with Kelly to find a space for her new shop. Donna makes unobtainable requests and the realtor tells her she will look for places. Kelly asks Donna if she really wants to find a space. Donna says yes, then talks about how her and David used to plan on opening their own shop. Donna says she is excited to raise Ruby there, but she thinks that if she moves back, she and David will have to get a divorce. Liam drops Ethan off at school and Ryan tells him that he missed him in class. Ethan says he was feeling sick and he is just there to pick up his car. Ryan tells Ethan that it is unlike him to cut class. Ethan tells him that it was only one class and not a big deal. Ethan then asks if Ryan is going to give him a detention and Ryan says yes. Silver sits down at the Peach Pit and some girls call her a freak. Silver leaves and Dixon asks where she is going. Silver tells him that the girls are laughing at her. She says she can't go back to school because everyone will laugh. He tells her not to let them know it upsets her. He offers her tips on how to ignore the people giving her a hard time. Debbie sees that Harry has marked up his items to ridiculous prices. Harry tells Debbie that Charles Clark, Naomi's dad, is being sued for sexual harassment. Annie walks in the room and asks what they are talking about. Harry tells her and Debbie says that Naomi is really going to need a friend. Donna brings Kelly to a psychic so she can get help deciding on whether or not to stay. Kelly is skeptical, but Donna assures her that the psychic is legitimate. Donna tells the psychic about her situation. The psychic asks Donna about her right foot. Donna says it's fine and the psychic says she must be getting a false image. She tells Donna to look for a sign that will tell her what to do. Kelly snickers and the psychic tells her that she is going to meet a man. Kelly says she isn't looking, but the psychic tells her that the man is coming and he's going to have a six-pack. Debbie and Harry run their yard sale and Naomi arrives to meet Annie. The two head over to the foosball table and Annie asks how she is doing. Naomi says she is fine. Annie asks about her dad. Naomi says he called today and wants to have a chat with her. Annie tells her to call her after her dad leaves. Navid and Adrianna look over options for couples to adopt her baby. Adrianna is unsatisfied with all of her options, then feels her baby kick. Navid feels the baby kick and Navid says the intense kicking might mean that she is having a boy. Adrianna tells him that she doesn't want to know the sex of the baby because she doesn't want to think of it as a real person she is going to have to give up. Donna and Kelly walk down the street and Donna looks for signs. Donna sees several signs that she thinks mean she should go back to Japan. The two then talk about the man that Kelly is supposed to meet. Kelly says she doesn't have time for a man, but Donna says she should take care of her own needs so she can better help others. They decide to go out and blow off some steam. They ask some young women where they should go for fun and agree to go to there later. Naomi's dad tells Naomi about the lawsuit. He tells her that she has to leave the hotel and move back with him so he can look like a family man. Naomi gets upset and refuses to leave. He tells her that he is not paying for another night in the hotel. Donna and Kelly go to the bar and order some drinks. The two look around and notice that there are no men in the bar. Kelly wonders if they are at a lesbian bar when she sees two women kissing. The two laugh about the situation, then decide they should stay and dance. Kelly and Donna leave the club and drunkly walk down the street. Donna then sees an empty space for lease and says it is exactly what she imagined. Donna tells Kelly that it is her sign that she should move back. Naomi says hi to Liam at the hotel bar, but he blows her off. Naomi then meets with Annie and tells her that she can't figure out Liam. Annie asks about Naomi's dad and Naomi says he's fine. Some girls walk up and tell Naomi that her dad is a scumbag. Annie defends Naomi and Naomi realizes Annie knew. Annie apologizes for not telling her, but Naomi gets angry and leaves. Naomi packs her room and Annie knocks on the door. Annie apologizes through the door and tells her she wishes she could undo what she did. Naomi drags Annie in the room. She tells her that she is getting kicked out of the hotel and she doesn't know where she is going to go. Annie suggests that Naomi stay at her house. Naomi tells her that if they are going to be friends, they have to be blunt and honest, then agrees to move in with her. Annie and Naomi then have a foosball rematch. Navid and Adrianna meet with a couple who tell Adrianna that they are excited to adopt her baby. Adrianna asks about their dog and asks what they are going to do if the baby is allergic. The husband says they will put the baby first and Adrianna asks if they would just give away their dog. The wife says that her mom lives nearby and would take the dog if necessary. Adrianna is satisfied that they have thought about everything. Donna tells Kelly that she just called David and told him about the space. She says he told her that they would have to figure out a schedule to shuttle Ruby back and forth. Donna tells Kelly that she is upset that David is willing to give her up. Kelly tells Donna that she is amazing and she will get through it. Donna says part of her is excited about moving back. She then cries and says she is really happy. Donna and Kelly host a party to celebrate Donna's new store. Annie and Naomi arrive, then Naomi gets a text from Liam. Silver and Dixon arrive and Annie asks Silver how she has been. Navid and Adrianna then join the group and Silver goes off to get some cheese. Kelly asks Silver if it was good to see her old friends. Silver says yes, then adds that she will be ready to go back to school. Donna then gets flowers from David, but sees that he still isn't planning on moving there. Kelly heads out to pick up some snacks. Kelly goes to the store and runs into Ryan. He tells her that he was just picking up a six-pack. Kelly suggests that she help him drink them. She then texts Donna to keep an eye on Silver while she hangs out with her six pack. Kelly and Ryan then go back to his place and make out. Meanwhile, Silver goes outside. Ethan sees her alone and jokes about her being the bouncer. She tells him everyone is there and he should go inside. He asks if he can sit next to her and she says sure. Donna asks Silver if she is okay and Silver says yes. Silver tells Ethan about how hard it is to be monitored. Ethan says he understands and tells her about how he cut class. He asks when she is going back to school and Silver says she's not. She then tells him that she is enrolling at the Catholic school to get a fresh start. Ethan asks if he can go too, but she tells him it's girls only. Naomi goes to Liam and scolds him for thinking she is going to be his booty call. He says he understands, then the two kiss. Later, Naomi thanks Harry and Debbie for letting her stay there. She then gives Harry the singing bass he didn't want to sell as a thank you gift. Navid and Adrianna talk about the adoptive parents. Adrianna overanalyzes them, then says she kept picturing the kid while they were talking. Navid suggests that they raise the baby together. He points out that they are the couple that she keeps describing to be her baby's parents. He tells her that he loves her and wants to be with her and her baby. Adrianna asks if they should get married and Navid says yes. Adrianna says no, then changes her mind. The two then smile and declare that they are getting married Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Special Guest Stars :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin Recurring cast :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :James Patrick Stuart as Charles Clark :Riley Thomas Stewart as Sammy Taylor Guest starring Jana Kramer as Portia Ranson Marisa Lauren as Plum David Chisum as Greg Davis Traci Dinwiddie as Madame Flanagan Merilee Brasch as Marion Janelle Velasquez as Tasha Quotes :Navid: Let's get married :Adrianna: Really? No, no! :Navid: We know each other, right? Why not? :Adrianna: Um... (thinks) Okay, yeah, okay.. (laughs) Okay :Navid: Okay Adrianna: We're getting married! (both of them laugh) :Silver: I just need a fresh start, you know, where no one knows me, where I can just be who I wanna be instead of who I was :Ethan: You think St. Claire has room for me? :Silver: It's an all-girls school. Music * "Geraldine" by Glasvegas *"Take Me To The River" originally by Al Green *"Walking On A Dream" by Empire Of The Sun *"Panic Switch" by Silversun Pickups *"Up All Night" by The Young Knives *"Coast That's Closest" by Eagle and Talon *"He's A Rocker" by The Vines *"Gimme A Chance" by Plain White T's Photos Silverkelly.jpeg 90210-421b.jpg Annienaomi.jpg photo-of-navid.png 120adrianna.jpeg Singsandharplace.jpg donnamartin2.jpg silver-and-sammy.png Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 1